


I Don't Love You (But I Always Will)

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Criminal husbands, Episode Related, Just mutual poison for each other, M/M, Mick's POV, Some spoilers for 1.12, There is no love, These guys are emotionally stunted assholes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick Rory has no one. Never really needed anyone. Yet despite his best efforts, there has always been a tag-along. A punk-ass kid he'd saved in juvie. Leonard Snart. (Related to Episode 1.12 where I swear these two are getting closer to being back together by the second.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You (But I Always Will)

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I have a series I should be working on... But... This episode gave me feels....

                                    **I Don’t Love You (But I Always Will)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. CW and DC Comics own Legends Of Tomorrow. Title is taken from the Civil War’s Song: Poison and Wine.**

            “Better watch it! That’s my future partner in crime you’re holding!” Mick called out to his younger self. Snart was leaned against the wall, snorting.

            “Didn’t know you cared. I’m touched.” He gave one of his signature smirks. Mick rolled his eyes.

            “And I didn’t know you were a cute kid. Despite all of Lisa’s threats, she never did show the baby pictures. Probably fear of retribution from her big brother.” Mick shot back. Snart’s face shifted at the mention of Lisa’s name. Still a sore spot between them. Good. “Besides, meeting you may have turned me into a major asshole, but those were still some of my more exciting adventures. Gave me the heat gun. Made me Chronos.” Snart turned to leave at that. Another sore spot. Almost as sore as his face probably still was, despite the lack of bruises. Good. He needed to remember. Didn’t need to get close again. Ever.

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            “Oh yeah. And for me… Well there’s really no one now.” Mick shook his head, walking away as the Legends crew worried about their loved ones in danger. Footsteps walked up to him.

            “You have me. And Lisa. You were never always alone, Mick. Just when you wanted to be. You’d isolate yourself. Like you’re doing now. Like your younger self is doing.” Snart, Len, spoke up, voice soft and without the usual drawl. Mick turned towards him, noting that his usual stance, his normal façade gone.

            “Yeah. And see how well that went?” Mick retorted, walking away.

            “I was coming back. I-”

            “You almost let me kill you. I know when you’re pulling back, putting on a front. We’ve known each other for nearly thirty years, Snart. You wanted me to kill you.” Mick fired, turning back. Snart went rigid, stance all wrong, like he wanted to collapse in on himself.

            “Maybe I did.” He turned towards the bridge. “No matter what happens Mick… Look out for Lisa. And look after yourself.”

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            The Pilgrim had been defeated… Okay… She had been massacred. Same difference these days. And the others were fixing up the temporal mistakes. Giving the ‘magic’ amnesia pills so the loved ones forget about this little adventure.

            “NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! LEONARD I SWEAR-” came a familiar shout. Lisa. Mick couldn’t help but walk into the med-bay, watching Snart squirm as his sister was shouting at him. Mick couldn’t blame her for wanting to know.

            “Trust me, Lise, the less you know, the better.” Snart tried. Lisa growled something at him before turning to Mick, flashing one of her own signature smirks. Damn Snarts.

            “Micky… Tell me, what the hell is going on? This lady just dropped out of nowhere while I was out… Shopping… And now this is going on? Not to mention you and Lenny just dropped off the face of the Earth? I’d like an explanation.” Mick snorted.

            “Ask your boy, Cisco. He knows. Besides, your dumbass brother is right for once… The less you know, the better. Now take your medicine and go to bed.” Mick told her. Lisa huffed, but did as she was told. Snart gave a glare, similar to the one he used way back when, back when Lisa was still a kid and only took orders from Mick. (Mostly it was because Lisa wanted to piss off her brother. Again, fucking Snarts.)

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            “You always managed to get her to do what you wanted. I was always amazed at that.” Snart, Len, spoke as he entered Mick’s room. Mick glanced up, having been working on the Heat gun. He’d never say it aloud, but he did miss his baby. The purr she had when she ‘woke up’, the smell of smoke and gasoline.

            “She only did it to piss you off. You know she likes seeing you get pissy.” He retorted. Snart nodded.

            “Yeah… She’s not the only one though… Is she?” Mick gave another glance to Len, noting that it was as if he was holding a challenge. Mick gave a smirk.

            “Nope. Pushing your buttons has always been fun. You make it too easy. Wound up so damn tight. Though, most of your body is.” Mick stood up. Snart seemed to flinch, only those who’d known him so long could have seen it. Good.

            “So I seem to recall. So what now, Mick? We can’t exactly go back and fix everything. No way in hell it’s gonna go back to how it was. We already settled with our fists, not like that helped. Or like it’s ever helped. So what now?” The drawl was back. Fuck him.

            “I seem to recall other methods.” Mick grabbed him, smirking at how little resistance there was. He pulled Len close, giving a harsh kiss, not caring that the other man was still sore from the beating earlier that week. He pulled away, giving another smirk as Snart tried to follow his lips. “For the record: this ain’t gonna be love-making or sappy confessionals. You know how I feel about that bullshit. After all, not like I love you.” Mick told him. Snart snorted.

            “You forget how much I remember. Trust me, you knocking me around didn’t cause me any brain damage. I know.” Snart pulled him back down for another kiss, as if he could actually assert some sort of dominance over Mick. Mick grunted, pulling back enough to speak.

            “Gideon. Lock the door. Make sure we ain’t disturbed for anything less than danger.” Mick spoke.

            “Of course, Mr. Rory.” The computer replied. Mick kept his grip on Snart, turning his attention back to him. Mostly to his neck, one of his few “hot” spots. He could feel the other man leaning against him, into him, like he couldn’t decide whether it was too much or not enough. Mick grinned.

            “Don’t worry, I always take care of you, Leo.” Mick whispered, close to Len’s ear, close to hear the gasp he’d have missed otherwise.

            “I know… I know.”

Legends-Legends-Legends-Legends

            No matter how often they fought. Or left one another. Or thought the other had gotten themselves killed. They always found a way back. Always. But don’t ever mistake it for love.

No. They didn’t love each other. Didn’t do love. Love got you killed. Got others killed. No, what they had was something a little less dangerous. A form of poison that could only affect the other. Love… Love wasn’t what they did. Too trivial a thing.


End file.
